Stars and Heeros
by Rae chan1
Summary: Complete. Relena falls in love, falls out of love, and ends up falling all together. R1
1. Hello... Heero...

Stars and Heeros

By: The Awesome, One and Only, Rae chan (!!)

  


  


A/n: Yes, I wrote this, and yes, you can think whatever you want about the ending. Just don't flame me. It's R/1. 

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. Maybe next Christmas?

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena Darlian peered down the long, dark hall in front of her. She started walking while she thought. 'If only Heero were here.' She did this more often than usual. She often thought about herself and Heero alone, but it usually ended with the sound of a knock on her door and a questioning, "Miss? Miss Relena?" behind it. She would answer with a sweet (and often practiced), "Yes, thank you. I'm awake.", while inside her mind she would beckon the dream back to her, but it never came; in either dream or reality. 

Down the hall was a small door with light around the edges. She opened it slowly, making sure that no one on the other side would be drawn to the attention of it opening. 

"I must stay calm. Right now I'm Queen Relena Peacecraft." She tugged lightly on the edge of her dress to remove the creases that had formed from walking from her room to the Stateroom. The door was opened in a formal manner, and the loud chatter of Statesmen and important others was immediately stopped. 

  


"Her Majesty, Queen Relena." 

  


Clapping was in an uproar as she approached a podium. Relena cleared her throat, and looked up into the empty balcony. 

  


"Darn. He isn't here." 

  


"Hello. I am here tonight to present the issue brought before me about destroying one of the colonies. I, as a pacifist, believe that no civilian, or person, for that matter, should get left behind or hurt during this process..." 

  


In the balcony, a young man in uniform stood guarding his post. He looked around one of the massive pillars, and leaned on the rail. "I don't think I've killed her yet. When should I?" 

  


Relena looked up once again to the balcony. She saw the person she was hoping to see. A bright and gleaming smile danced upon her lips. 'Thank you, Heero.' she thought as she left the podium. 

  


She excused herself from the debate and headed back to her room. She looked about, through open doors, and around corners. He wasn't there. 'Relena, you've fooled yourself again. He wasn't on the balcony. That was just some bell-hop enjoying the debate. Why would Heero be here anyway? He wants to kill you. Doesn't that mean something to you?' 

She entered her room silently, being sure that no one was there, but she heard a noise, like someone making something, but fumbling. She headed for the small kitchen, unawares to what or who she might stumble on. She saw a tall, lean figure, leaning on the counter, trying to stir some tea without making noise. 

  


"Heero!" Relena ran up to him, then backed away at the expressionless face that looked back at her. "What's wrong?" The young man just looked at her. 

  


"You know who I am. That's a problem." He looked deep into her eyes. 'If I could only...' Heero reached out to her in his mind, but quickly shook it off. 

  


"So you want to kill me?" 

  


"I will." 

  


"Why?" 

  


"I told you. You saw my face." 

  


"But..." 

  


Relena's attempt to get information from him failed. She was face-to-face with Heero's pistol yet again. 

  


"Why don't you kill me now? I mean, you don't care about anyone but yourself anyway. 

What would it matter to you if you killed me?" 

  


"It wouldn't matter." 

  


"I know why you are doing this... waiting so long to try to kill me... you love-" 

  


Suddenly she was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. It went right past her head, through the wall. 

  


"Goodbye, Queen Relena." 

  


Heero climbed out the window of her room, being careful not to be seen. Relena watched him run away from the mansion, holding his arm. 

  


"Heero." she said with a deep sigh. "Come back. You haven't killed me yet." 


	2. Thoughts that *might* come true...

A/n: Sorry about this short chapter. I wanted to chapterize this fic, so here goes.

  


~~~~ 3 weeks later~~~~ 

  


Relena was on her way downtown to go shopping with her 'friends' from school. 

  


"Oh Relena! We'll have so much fun!" 

  


"Aren't you excited Miss Relena?" 

  


"This is gonna be great Relena! Thanks for letting us come with you!" 

  


But, the truth was, they weren't her friends, she wasn't having fun, and most of all, she didn't invite them. She told a 'friend' she couldn't attend their party because she was going shopping that weekend. The person took it all wrong and said, "That would be even _more_ fun than a party!", inviting everyone she knew to go. 

  


But Relena choked back her feelings like she had always done with these people and kept having 'the best time ever'. She picked a beautiful light pink gown to wear to her next dinner, with an even more expensive tiara. 

  


"Miss Relena, I must say, I don't understand why you won't date anyone. It isn't like your a fat young girl that can't get any one guy. I think you should start considering some of the boys from school to date. Your 16 now..." Her personal dresser went on and on. Everyone thought that she was beautiful, and only loved her for her body and her title. Hence the reason she didn't date any boys from school. She didn't like them. They only knew that she was beautiful and rich. She liked Heero for two reasons; one, he was the only guy she knew that didn't show any proof that he knew about her money, and two, that the first time he met her, he didn't tell her how beautiful she was and ask her to go with him for a drink or sit with him at the lunch table. The only reason she could find of her not able to be with him, was that he was a pilot of a Mobile Suit Gundam, which didn't go along with her beliefs of a peaceful world. But she could ignore that until the question arose with close "friends".

  


_'Where are you Heero? Where can I find you?' _She thought about this day-in, day-out. Why couldn't she just go out on her own and find the tall handsome man she had found just one year before, stranded on a beach? The answer was simple. She just couldn't tear away from being "Queen Relena". If she did, that would be the end for her. And then what? If she found Heero and discovered he _didn't_ love her, what would be left for her? 

  


That is why she didn't look for him. 

  


_'Perhaps someday he might come back.'_


	3. Hmm... stars...

A/n: AHA! The last chapter... yay! ^.^ Please review... ::puppy-dog eyes::

  


~~~4 months later- March~~~

  


Heero Yuy returned from a space mission to Earth. He didn't like it too well here, but he liked coming here ever so often. Not only to terrorize Relena, but to enjoy the Earth's atmosphere. For this trip, he was thinking about going to see Relena, so only she would recognize him, but soon enough, he met up with the other Gundam pilots and pushed that plan to the back of his head. 

  


Now Relena wasn't as into Heero as before. She wasn't thinking about him as often as before, and she wasn't as 'obsessed' with him. She decided that he didn't care for her and pushed him into the back of her head. 

  


Relena was getting herself ready for a special dinner held in her late fathers' honor. A beautiful dark blue dress was picked for the occasion, along with a light pink corsage, given to her from a boy she went to school with. When she was dressed, she walked around the room to see if she had left anything. 

She arrived at the window, which was open, the curtains blowing in the light wind from a clear spring day. A small note was left on the sill, in the lap of a teddy bear. The note read:

_"My dearest Relena, I have been wrong about you. You are not a bad person, nor are you going to be killed. This is my apology and I hope you accept. I will be on the balcony. I will see you again soon after this, not to worry you. _

_---Heero Yuy"_

Relena stared at the note and read it over and over. She was in a daze, until a young maid came to fetch her. "Oh, yes. I'll be there shortly."

She thought to herself. 'Heero is here. I can't believe I forgot about him for so long.' She was almost in a run when she crashed into a tall, handsome, young man of 17. "Oh, I'm so sorry-" she stopped as she looked up at the face of the young man. 

A small smile was seen through the shadows. Relena almost spoke when the man put a finger across her lips. "Shhh.." She swallowed hard and did as was told. When she arrived to the door of the celebration, she opened it and nodded the young man off. She walked up to the podium and started a short speech. 

"My friends. You all have come here tonight to celebrate my fathers' heroic efforts to keep a war from beginning. The actions took were of peaceful intention, if not displayed that way. I must leave now. I may come back, but I may not. I have thought about this long and hard, and I have decided on another path than being 'Queen'. Please except my resignation. Thank you all for your support." She bowed to the crowd and removed her crown, as all in the room were silent. She turned with her back toward the crowd, and exited behind the curtains. 

She ran down the hallway, to her room, grabbed a suitcase with clothes and belongings in them and stepped into the window frame. She looked at the bag that was thrown from her grasp. She took a deep breath and jumped. 

The stars never looked so bright in space before that night.


End file.
